The Mistake of Making Bets
by GleeMeForever
Summary: Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson have never met. Kurt Hummel is Rachel's best friend but when Rachel is kicked out of Kurt's apartment so he can live with his boyfriend Blaine, she is forced to move in with Santana Lopez. One night at a club Finn makes a bet with Santana that will change everything.
1. Your Knight In Shining Armor

Rachel Berry had been given a week to find a new place to live…a week! How was she supposed to find a great place to live in a week? Jesse had ended up cheating on her so she moved out. Why would she stay? Now Kurt was kicking her out because Blaine was going to move in and he didn't want a roommate. Now, Rachel knew that was a lie. Kurt would always kick her out for the night so he and Blaine can…umm…"hang a picture". The one time she stayed to study when they were "hanging a picture" there was a lot of moaning involved. After that she was glad Kurt kicked her out but now where was she going to go? Rachel could ask her friends but the only person she knew who lived near her work was Quinn. Quinn was one of her best friends…, who happened to be a really big player, who usually didn't keep a man around for longer than three months. Rachel couldn't handle that. Maybe she should check up on old friends and see where they were…

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted and interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Kurt?" Rachel said while walking into the living room.

"I found you a place! Well, actually two places but the one place I really want you to stay at." Kurt was jumping up and down. Did he really hate living with her that much? Was she that bad?

"W-where?" Rachel questioned weakly.

"One place is with my friend Santana. She goes to the same school you did, only she isn't becoming a doctor. She is becoming a lawyer. Isn't that great?"

"Uh…I guess. What is she like?"

"Well, she can be bitchy if you are annoying and she will threaten to kill you in weird ways from time to time but other than that she is great! Really fun and she can be sweet." Rachel groaned inside at 'threaten to kill you in weird ways from time to time'. How was she supposed to live with someone who would threaten to kill you?

"And the other one place?" Rachel saw how much excitement Kurt had for the other place.

"The other one is with my step-brother Finn. Don't worry, he has a girlfriend. I believe her name is Jill…I don't like her so I don't really care. But he is a nice guy, really. He can be a little messy at times. You would be a perfect match because you love to clean!" Rachel had never met Finn before but she knew Finn was a protective kind of guy. It would be nice to have a friend that could give you advice about men that does work and protect you…But he was a guy. Rachel couldn't live with him. First of all, Kurt doesn't like Finn's girlfriend so she most likely won't and what if she ends up falling in love with Finn? She couldn't take that much stress at this point in her life. So the girl who threatens to kill you from time to time is who Rachel Berry was going to live with…oh joy.

"I'm going to go with the girl." Kurt's excitement faltered a bit but it was brought back up when he realized that Rachel would be moving out.

"Oh! I am going to call her right now! Then I'll call Blaine!" Kurt skipped out of the room with a huge smile on his face and he did what he said. He called Santana and she agreed to let Rachel move in but only if she met Rachel first. So, in order to speed this whole process up Kurt invited Santana to come over.

"Santana should be here in five minutes. Aren't you excited?" Kurt was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Stop being such a 'Debby Downer'." Kurt gave her his cold stare and Rachel gave him one back. They stared each other down until there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Santana. Maybe you should get the door." Kurt offered. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and opened the door to find a gorgeous Latino woman standing on the other side.

"You must be Kurt's friend, Santana." Rachel said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, I know Porcelain. So are you going to invite me in or…? Santana said sharply. Rachel simply just moved out of the way quickly and closed the door behind Santana.

"Nice place, Porcelain. Although I thought it would be gayer." Kurt chuckled at this.

"Says the gay woman." Kurt smiled.

"Oh please, if a man walked in here right now he would think I'm heterosexual. Unlike you, you scream gay." Kurt laughed and gave Santana a hug before turning his attention to Rachel.

"Santana this is Rachel, Rachel this is Santana." Kurt introduced them and Rachel stuck out her hand for Santana to shake. She shook it and looked Rachel up and down before saying anything.

"She's cute. Is she clean?" Kurt nodded and Rachel just crossed her arms again.

"Is she gay?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel for her reaction. Rachel didn't really give a reaction. She had two gay fathers and her best friend was gay.

"No, she is not. She had just recently got out of a relationship."

"Hmm…What's your last name?" Santana asked.

"Oh, are you talking to me because this whole time you have just been talking about me while I'm right here and fully capable of answering." Rachel snapped.

"Oh, Kurt you didn't tell me she was feisty." Santana smiled but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Well, sometimes she can be. She isn't usually like this though. After the breakup she was so needy and depressing, I suppose this is the state in time where she is feisty and angry. I would be too if I went through what she did." Rachel was fuming and all she wanted to do is hit Kurt. She had to calm herself down. She had no reason to hit him, he was right. Once Rachel goes through a bad breakup she is depressing and then straight up angry for a while.

"Oh, I get it. So, Rachel tell me about you." Santana said as she sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. Reluctantly, Rachel sat down next to Santana.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel said simply.

"Hmm…Whatever you want to tell me."

"I'm a doctor at Lennox Hill Hospital. My full name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I have two dads who love to butt their way into my life all the time. I'm twenty-two years old. The end, your turn." Santana smiled.

"No, continue telling me about yourself. All you need to know about me is I don't take crap from anyone so don't think you can be feisty all the damn time because I will kill you while you sleep." Wow, that was quick Rachel thought.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel sighed and said.

"Do you drink a lot? Or do you do drugs?"

"What? I'm a doctor; of course I don't drink a lot or do drugs! That is so unhealthy." Rachel was shocked that anyone would even ask her that.

"Sorry Princess. Do you go to clubs a lot…Wait no; would you go to clubs a lot? I need someone to look after me while I get drunk and have some fun."

"First of all, don't call me princess. My dad calls me that. So don't think about continuing to call me that." Rachel smirked a little at the thought of her dad calling her princess.

"Fine, I'll think of another nickname then but you didn't answer my question."

"Okay, fine…I'll look after you at clubs if I'm not on call or have work early in the morning."

"Good, good. Do you have any weird habits?"

"No…I used to sing but I don't anymore. I actually got a scholarship to go to NYADA for my singing."

"Fine with me. When are you going to move in? Now that I know you're not a killer or anything of that sort; I really need to pay my rent which is where you come in." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands.

"She'll move in tomorrow! I'll call Blaine and we will help!" Kurt went to go to his room but stopped when he heard Rachel call his name.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I don't need your help moving in. I'll do it by myself. No need to ask Blaine either."

"Why? We want to help."

"No…Santana, I'm going to start packing my things and we put them in your car. It's easier to just leave tonight. It's only five o'clock." Rachel got up before Kurt could argue or Santana to say no.

"What is wrong with her?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe the fact that you're so happy to get her out of your apartment." Santana offered. Kurt just looked at Santana and sighed.

"You're right. I'm a horrible friend…I was clearly showing my excitement too much. She is fragile…Rachel found her boyfriend, Jesse, cheating on her two weeks ago. They had been together for about three years. It was her birthday…" Santana gasped and covered her mouth.

"Even I wouldn't do that to someone and I get pretty mean when I don't want to keep someone around anymore!" Santana looked towards Rachel room as she came out.

"Kurt told you, didn't he?" Rachel asked right away.

"H-how did you know?"

"I can see the pity in your eyes." Rachel said and shrugged after putting down the box she was carrying.

"Oh…" What was she supposed to say to Rachel? She wasn't that good at comforting people…

"Just stop, okay? It's no big deal anymore. What's done is done and I just need a rebound. You are going to help me with that." Rachel put the box down and went back into her room to pack more boxes.

"I want to believe her but you said it was two weeks ago. She is your best friend, is she ready for a one night stand?" Santana questioned.

"Rachel isn't the kind of girl who does one night stands so no, she isn't ready but will it help her? Probably not; is it a bad idea? Of course; but should we let her do it anyway? Yes."

"Why?"

"Because since it's such a bad idea she'll never want to do it again. We are going to teach her a lesson. In that process, she might get over Jesse. She'll cry it out which may I add she hasn't done."

"Wait, hold up! You are letting a girl who two weeks ago found her boyfriend of three years in bed with another woman live on her birthday who hasn't cried live with me! Those girls randomly cry all the damn time! What the fuck, Kurt! I am not good at this crap!" Santana screamed.

"I won't randomly cry. I'm fine. I don't really cry…I haven't since my mother walked into my life and then decided she didn't want me. That hurt way worse; don't worry…I didn't really expect Jesse to love me anyway…I mean if your own mother doesn't love you, how can you expect anyone else too?" Rachel set another box down. Kurt and Santana just looked at her.

"I only have two more boxes to pack. We can leave in possibly a half hour." Rachel walked away.

"Is that girl like emotional damaged or something?"

"Uh…I think after all she has been through, yeah."

"What else has she been through?"

"It isn't my place to say…but I will anyway. Okay, so-" Before Kurt could say Rachel walked out and put another box down.

"Go ahead; tell her about my horrible high school experience. I don't mind but next time you want to tell someone that story you should make sure that I'm not in the room." Rachel swiftly walked away.

"Damn…She needs a one night stand or a rebound to get over this dude because I don't want to handle her." Santana said and sighed.

"Yeah, she is much happier…I miss her." Kurt looked down.

"Why do you miss me? I'm right here." Rachel said at the door.

"You're not the same Rachel Berry…You don't even sing anymore! I used to have a reason to call you Diva!" Kurt got up from the couch.

"Kurt, I haven't sung in…three months. Why do you care now?"

"You stopped singing because Jesse got drunk and told you that you're a horrible singer and you wouldn't have been able to be on Broadway if you tried. Now that Jesse is gone, you should want to start singing again!"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, without singing you aren't your normal self. Lately you are like a total stranger…Just go back to the Rachel I knew before!"

"Kurt, do you want me to sing for you? I'll sing for you. Maybe it will make me feel better but right now work is taking up a lot of my time. I need to focus on saving lives. If I wanted to be a singer I would've been. So if we go to a karaoke bar, I'll sing. Okay?" Kurt nodded and hugged Rachel. Rachel hated hugs or really any unnecessary touching since the breakup.

"I promise we will hang out more. I know I've been a bad friend lately and I'm sorry."

"Kurt, its fine, I'm going to pack the rest of my stuff. Okay?" Kurt released Rachel and she went back into her room for the last time.

"She'll be fine with me, Kurt. Once she goes back to her normal self with the help of me, you'll see more of her." Santana and Kurt helped Rachel pack her stuff into Santana's car. Kurt cried as Rachel left.

"We still have time to go to a club, you know." Santana said once they put all the boxes into Rachel's new room.

"I'm guessing you want to get drunk?"

"Berry, you guessed right." Santana said with a smile.

"Alright, let me get ready." Soon Rachel stepped out in a tight, short red dress that made her body look perfect from all angles and a pair of black "fuck me" pumps. Her hair was curled and she had the perfect amount of make-up on.

"Damn! If you were a lesbian, I would definitely fuck you." Santana said while she circled Rachel like a predator.

"Thanks." Rachel said with a cute giggle.

"Anytime." Santana licked her lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure thing." They left and once they got into the club Rachel could feel eyes all over her. Maybe dressing like this was a bad idea…No; she needed a one night stand.

"A lot of guys are staring at you. You better pick one before they fight over you, darling." Rachel chuckled and smiled.

"Hmm…Let's make this into a game, shall we?" Rachel smirked.

"I like you like this, Berry."

"Yeah, well maybe you'll see this side of me more often." Rachel winked at Santana and smiled a little. Before Santana could respond a very tall man walked up to Rachel.

"Hey, so a lot of guys are staring at you in very creepy ways in my opinion so I'm here to save you. You are my damsel in distress and I'm your knight in shining armor. That sounded cheesy but whatever." The tall man said and it made Rachel smile.

"Thank you, want to dance?"

"Sure, why not?" The tall man laughed. They started dancing but the tall man wasn't very good at it so he basically watched how sexy Rachel looked.

"Want a drink?" The tall man asked.

"Sure, get me whatever." Rachel replied.

When the tall man walked over to the bar Santana taped him on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" The tall man asked.

"Aren't you Kurt Hummel's brother? Finn, is it?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore, I broke up with her six days ago. Why?"

"That's Rachel, you know; Kurt's Rachel." Finn's mouth dropped open.

"No…No fucking way!" Finn shook his head.

"Yes way but she needs a one night stand. Are you willing to do that? Both be each other's rebounds…" Santana said.

"No…What if I have to meet her again?"

"Finn, she won't care! It's not like you guys are in love! Just fuck her and never speak to her again unless Kurt makes you."

"No…I don't want to do that to her. Kurt loves her too much…"

"But that is all she wants from you." Santana pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn got defensive all of a sudden.

"She may flirt with you but only to have sex. Rachel sees no future relationship! If she had, she would've gotten your number and dragged me out of here to a different club."

"Uh…I got to get back to her."

"She is dancing with someone else. Maybe you won't have a one night stand with her."

"Maybe I don't want to have sex with her."

"Ha! Oh, please. Everyone can tell you want it."

"Whatever…I'm going to have sex with her, but I will make a relationship out of this. I'll bet on it."

"Is this turning into a bet?" Santana smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yes, if I win and I will win you have to…hook up with the same girl for two months straight with no one in between nights."

"Are you kidding me! Two months!" Santana never really had relationships after her senior year in high school. Her heart had been broken into pieces and now she is more closed off.

"Two months."

"Fine but if I win you have to…tell Kurt. About the bet and all."

"Let's shake on it." Finn said and they shook on it.

"Better get back, like I said; she is dancing with someone else." Finn quickly ordered the drinks and got back to Rachel. Santana was right; she was dancing with another guy.

"Oh hey." Rachel smiled and excused herself from her dance partner.

"Hey." Finn handed her the drink.

"You okay?" Rachel asked. She noticed how distance Finn had been.

"I'm just fine. I'm Finn by the way."

"Rachel." She smiled and shook Finn's hand…Wait, was this Kurt's Finn? It couldn't be…His Finn had a girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Finn said coldly.

"Okay, what's the deal with you? One minute you're all fun and happy but now you're acting cold."

"I'm not." Finn smirked.

"Yes, you are. Finn, come on."

"Look, I just bumped into someone I don't feel like seeing tonight." Finn wasn't lying really, he made that bet but now that he is looking into her big, beautiful eyes; he couldn't help but regret it. This was Kurt's best friend, if Finn wasn't trying to prove that he can make any girl be with him than he would've realized that if he lost, Kurt would know and hate him. Kurt and Rachel had been best friends since the first day of kindergarten.

"Well maybe I can help you get over it."

"Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Finn questioned.

"You tell me." Rachel smirked seductively and walked him closer to the exit.

* * *

**Reviews will make me smile! :D**


	2. One Question At A Time

**HELP! I need to know if I should continue with this story. I'm not sure about it. Please leave reviews. It helps me know that I'm doing a good job. -Sammy**

* * *

Rachel awoke in her bed but had big, strong arms wrapped around her. What the hell happened last night? She only had one drink…And then she remembered everything that happened. Rachel didn't really know the rules for one night stands but was he supposed to be cuddling with her in the morning? She wasn't a very touchy-feely kind of person yet she didn't mind this. Sure, hugs and hand holding was fine with her friends but she only let people hold her after making love or when she is crying. Finn and her didn't do either of these things so why was she letting him do this now? Whatever, she'll figure it out once he leaves.

"Wake up, dude." Rachel gently pushed Finn until he started stirring.

"Five more minutes, mom…" Rachel let out a little giggle after hearing that but she quickly remembered why she was waking him up in the first place.

"Finn, get your ass out of my bed!" Rachel shouted in his ear…Okay, maybe she was being overly aggressive but she wanted to get on with her day and he just wouldn't wake the hell up. Finally he woke up and after rubbing his eyes he looked at Rachel.

"You look beautiful." Finn said while smirking.

"Liar but thank you…Now get out of my bed." Rachel sat up with the sheet wrapped around her body since they were both still naked.

"You really are beautiful. Why do I have to leave? Can't we just lay here all day?" Rachel snorted at that. Finn realized he might have to turn down the charm a little bit.

"Unlike you, I have a job to get too in about forty minutes."

"Oh, what do you do?" Finn questioned.

"I'm a doctor. Now, please, get out of my bed and get dressed so I may get ready for work. I've got lives to save!"

"Yeah, in forty minutes…Can we just talk for like fifteen?" Finn still had a bet to win.

"Ugh, fine." Rachel laid back down with a huff and looked over at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked when Finn just stared at her. Finn couldn't help it, she looked gorgeous.

"Me getting your number so I can call you to step up an official date." Finn stated smoothly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting my time, you know that?" Finn smirked at the comment.

"Whatever but seriously, can I have your number? I'm not the kind of guy who just has sex with a girl and never calls her or even gets her number."

"Fine, you can have my number…I suppose."

"Cool." Finn smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"Now, get out of my bed!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it all." Rachel blushed and tried to cover herself up again.

"Hey, hey…You don't need to cover up." Rachel was never really comfortable with her body but the look in Finn's eyes wanted to make her cry and tell him all her secrets. He looked like he cared and adored her.

"Look, you don't need to be nice. I'll give you my number to make you feel better about yourself. You don't need to call me or anything." Rachel reluctantly got up with the sheet still covering her and pooling at her feet. Why couldn't I have grown? She is too short…She could probably play off as a teenager.

"No, come on! I'm not just being nice, I care. It may be weird since we slept together but I want to get to know you. This isn't me." Lies, lies, lies…Finn was getting good at that. Normally he would have a one night stand after a breakup; he kind of was that guy. He did really care about Rachel; she was gorgeous and funny. Everything she did made him think she was perfect. After Rachel didn't respond Finn crawled towards her.

"Really, just go on one date with me. If you don't like me, we could always be friends or never speak to each other again." Finn really didn't want to lose this bet. How was he going to break it to Kurt that he is a total dick? Since Kurt and him aren't related Kurt could easily hate him…Kurt would be willing to do that. Rachel was like a sister to Kurt and they would do anything for each other…Possibly even murder.

"Umm…Fine." Finn smiled and when he reached to touch Rachel's face she flinched. He hadn't noticed that before…He replayed the night and he realized that she flinched the first couple times he tried to touch her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel's eyes were wide and she shook her head no as to respond as nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled a little and kissed Finn's cheek. Finn blushed and smiled widely.

"I'm gonna get a shower now, kay?" Rachel asked with a sly smile on her face. Finn was very cute; handsome actually. His eyes bore into her, not like Jesse's did. Everything Jesse did made her nervous after they had that huge fight.

He hit but he wasn't drunk so she had no excuse for staying with him. _Jesse hit her._ She still stayed with him after it! He was always putting her down in private and he just was a bastard yet she held onto that boy she once knew; the boy who was always her shoulder to cry on. She used to be happy with him…After he hit her; it kind of went downhill for a while. Rachel was extremely cautious and nervous around him. She always flinched; one time he got so annoyed with her for flinching he beat her for almost two hours.

"Sure." Finn smiled at her and as she went to move away she heard him gasp.

"What?" Rachel questioned, completely confused by the shocked look on his face.

"D-d-did I do that?" Finn asked quietly and pointed to a huge bruise on Rachel's side. She had completely forgotten about that bruise…She felt the tears threatening to fall when she looked into his eyes. He was in shock but she could see that since he thought he did it he showed hatred and fear.

"N-n-no..." Rachel said, Finn barely heard her voice. She had lost her voice at this point. He just couldn't stop looking at the bruise so she quickly covered it up. Was she so stupid? Why hadn't she remembered? All of a sudden she felt like Jesse was going to burst through the doors and beat her but she knew he wouldn't come. There was relief for the first time; it quickly went away when she realized that he would want an explanation to this.

"Who did then?" Finn put on his boxers before he walked over to her. They stood there for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Who did that to you?" Finn asked again but Rachel lost her voice yet again and she didn't seem to be getting it back quickly. Her mouth was dry and she wanted to just run away.

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn just kept looking at her with pity in his eyes. She thought pity for her breakup was bad but this was worse. She hated it when people pitied her. There was no need; no real reason to care.

"N-n-nothing." Rachel cleared her throat before continuing.

"I…umm...uhh...Fell on the stairs. I was a little drunk on night and fell. You could ask my friend…" Rachel was searching for a name but that person would have to know about what happened to her and she wasn't paired to tell that to anyone.

"Who, Rach?" He had already given her a nickname…She would possibly tell him if this truly was a one night stand but since he seemed to be sticking around her for a little bit even though she asked him not to. Ugh, why are things so complicated for her? Everywhere she goes; she can just never get away from bad things.

"Santana knows…I fell down the stairs. Uhh…You could go ask her if she isn't with the woman she hooked up with last night."

"She lives with you?" Finn was shocked; Rachel was so much different than Santana…And every other girl he would go for.

"Uhh…yeah…But I'll go check first. I don't want to burn your eyes if you go looking for her and find her in a weird sex position with her latest girl toy." Rachel made a disgusted face as she thought over what she has said. It made Finn smile and chuckle lightly.

"Okay, do you mind if I hop in the shower than? I promise I'll be quick and I won't use all the hot water." Rachel nodded and went looking for Santana.

"Santana! Santana! Where are you!" Rachel shouted while walking around her place. Santana walked out of the kitchen and looked Rachel up and down.

"Damn Berry, never thought I'd see the day you had the courage to walk around in just a sheet?" Rachel's face turned red when she realized what she, well wasn't, wearing.

"Well, did you see me last night? It was kind of like an out of body experience now that I look back at it…" Rachel sighed.

"What'd you need me for? I needs to get my tan on." Santana stated and crossed her arms.

"Well…I need you to do something for me."

"No, I will not have a threesome with you and that giant thing you slept with last night." Rachel made a disgusted face.

"Why would I need you to do that? Santana! More importantly why would your mind quickly switch to that?"

"You're standing before me in just a bed sheet and you asked me to do something for you. My mind went to sex." Santana shrugged and smirked.

"Gross…Just gross. I need like a shower for my brain now…" Rachel was happy she didn't have gag reflex because she probably would've thrown up by now.

"Get to the point Berry. And might I let you know, you'd be lucky to have any kind of sex with me." Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Okay, you can't tell Kurt but…" She was struggling with words. What was she supposed to say, 'Hey! My ex-boyfriend used to beat the shit out of me all the damn time and the guy I just hooked up with saw a bruise that isn't healed yet. Cover for me?'

"Spit it out!" Santana was getting frustrated. She had a mad temper to begin with.

"!" Rachel shouted quickly that it all came out like one word. Santana's mouth was a gape.

"I need you to tell Finn that I fell down the stairs when I was a little drunk. I told him that when he saw the bruise…Please don't tell Kurt? He will have a diva fit over it and I can't handle that right now. I need to be at the hospital in like twenty minutes! I need a shower and I just really need you to do this for me!" Santana saw the pleading look in her roommate's eyes and couldn't turn down those damn eyes.

"Fine…But we need to talk about this later." Rachel let out a sigh of relief and scurried off to her room after saying thank you like ten times quickly.

"Finn! Get out of the damn shower! I need it." Rachel was pounding on her bathroom door.

"Come in here with me then!" Rachel was surprised…He didn't think she was disgusting? Wait more importantly if she did this maybe he'd forget about the whole date thing! That is all she needed.

"Fine!" Rachel shouted. How was she gonna get out of this? She just needed relax…She only had one drink last so why is she nervous now? Rachel wasn't that big of a lightweight. She finally opened the bathroom door and Finn poked his head out of the shower and smiled at her.

"Glad to see you're actually joining me."

"Yeah, well don't be thinking there will be any funny business going on. I need to get ready for work." Rachel braced herself before she dropped her sheet and stepped into the shower. She tried to not look at Finn anywhere but his face and try not to blush at his reaction. He was simply standing there, looking at her in awe. Jesse never did that…it kind of scared her. Rachel quickly stands washing her body with soap only to realize that was probably the most sexual thing to do right now.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna wash up as well?" Rachel asks as she faces him. She notices how adoring his stare is. Jesse mostly told her that her nose was too big and her boobs were too small. He even told her that she should have one of her doctor friends put the fat from her ass into her boobs. Why is Finn looking at her like that? He has no right to be looking at her like that…Jesse is right. Finn and Jesse aren't the type of guys that would go for her.

"Y-you're beautiful." Finn finally says while Rachel is washing her hair. She knows that when he looks her over if she isn't facing him he stares at her bruise. It was getting quite annoying at this point.

"Look, I get you see the bruise. Ask Santana, I fell down stairs. You had absolutely nothing to do with it. Just stop staring…" Rachel mumbles and continues to wash her long locks out.

"Who did it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Santana is covering for you. I get it. I've been beat up enough during football games and when drunk to know what kind of impression a fist leaves on someone's body." Rachel rolls her eyes; wait didn't Kurt's Finn play football? No! This can't be Kurt's Finn; wipe that thought out of your mind. This was NOT Kurt's Finn!

"You're not going to answer me, are you?" Finn asked.

"I already did! You refuse to listen to me!"

"Because you're lying! Quit lying and I'll listen." Finn was pleading at this point. Not only because his mother raised him to treat women with respect…Even if he didn't always but no one deserved to be abused but also because of Kurt. Kurt was his step brother and this was Kurt's best friend! BEST FRIEND! He had to make sure she was okay.

"Are we going to go on that date?" Rachel questioned quickly.

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Wait, what does the date have to do with anything?" Finn was completely confused.

"Well, first of all, if I was never going to see you again I would tell you. Talking to a stranger who you'll never see you again; who has no right to judge you is easier than telling someone who knows you but in our case will know you. Get it?"

"Not really but I don't care. Please, tell me!" Rachel finished showering and wrapped a towel around herself before leaving the room to finish getting ready for work. Finn didn't know how he took a shower with her! I mean, like fuck she had a body of a goddess! The bruise helped a lot but also his other trick. The mailman. It always helped him and probably forever will. Finn realized he was in the shower and was sporting quite an erection he needed a cold shower and some quality time with his hand.

* * *

Rachel managed to get Finn out of her apartment and get to work on time. It was a miracle! Finn spent a lot of time in the shower after she left which made Rachel blush the whole time he was in there. She knew what was happening and she is a grown woman but she couldn't help but blush. The worst part of it was that now Santana and Finn knew someone beat her up. Maybe Finn didn't exactly know who did it but Santana did…Santana could easily track him down and give him a piece of her mind and fist…She would have to beg her not to do that especially since Santana is all high and mighty about women sticking up for each other. Over the past like twenty four hours she knew a lot about Santana. Even though they just met Santana would be willing to kill for Rachel. They kind of bonded when they unpacked her stuff. They were actually going shopping soon for "better clothes". Rachel's clothes were perfectly fine; Kurt didn't seem to mind them at all.

"Miss. Berry, Jesse is here to see you." Rachel froze…Why, oh god, why is he here? Does he really need to mess with her more?

"Hey Rachel." Jesse said with a sly smirk and stepped towards in what seemed to be a hug. Rachel jumped back and crossed her arms.

"Oh what's wrong?" Jesse had a flash of angry in him but replaced it with concern. He always did this when they were in a public place and he was mad at her. Later there would be a beating…Well, not anymore. She wouldn't get back with him. She refused.

"Leave right now and don't come back. Don't try to call me or make any contact with me. Goodbye." Jesse grabbed her wrist, hard. But since Rachel didn't flinch it looked like a man gently grabbing onto a woman's wrist; it looked normal.

"Let go of me." Rachel said while trying to keep her cool.

"No, you are coming home with me. I miss you. Come home." Jesse was a great actor and Rachel knew that. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Leave me alone." Rachel knew this was nowhere near over for him but to her it was. She was tired of being his rag doll or his punching bag.

"No, Rachel. Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I don't know what is wrong with me. Please, give me a chance."

"Jesse, you lost that chance when I found you in bed with another woman, on my birthday. Hell, you lost the chance the first time you hit me." Jesse's face turned even angrier.

"We are not done with conversation. I'll call you." Jesse stormed off when he saw Santana walk towards Rachel.

"We need to talk." Santana said and Rachel nodded. Once they entered Rachel's office Rachel got nervous. What was she gonna say to Santana?

"Who was that guy back there?" Santana asked.

"Why?"

"Because I think I know who it is. But, I want to know. Was it Jesse?" Santana just looked at Rachel like she always did.

"Y-yeah." Rachel didn't know what she was supposed to say really. It all looked so bad…

"Why would you allow him to be near you?" Santana suddenly shouted; making Rachel jump.

"Uhh...W-well…I umm…I don't want him near me. I told him to leave." Rachel was struggling with words…That didn't happen very often for her.

"Why would you stay with him after all he did? Why didn't you leave? Why doesn't Kurt know? How many times has he hit you? What else happened? Is he a sexual sadist? What is going on? Are you going back to him? Do I need to kick his ass?" Santana was rabbling off questions and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes.

"Santana! One question at a damn time!" Rachel shouted.

"Fine…When did it first happen?"

"I umm…I was called into work for an emergency. Jesse was having a party that night and I forgot about it. I was too busy helping a dying person. I didn't tell him I couldn't make it so when I got back he was angry at me. He told I made him look like a fool. So…He…Umm…Hit me. I t-tried to explain but he wouldn't hear it." Rachel expected Santana to have pity or sadness in her eyes but all she had was anger.

"Why wouldn't you leave him! He hit you!" Santana had stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because he was the only man who I loved. Through everything that's happened to me, he has always been the shoulder to cry on. I didn't have anyone like it the first time he hit me. I wasn't speaking to Kurt or really anyone. I was busy with work and pleasing Jesse." Rachel shrugged.

"How often did it happen?"

"At first when he either got drunk or I disappointed him but then it got to a point where he realized I was at his mercy. He had broken my self-esteem and I was scared. So, he hit me when he wanted too. He could do anything…He did whatever he wanted." Rachel looked down.

"A-are you going to go back with him?" Santana asked after a long moment of silence.

"No." Rachel said simply. She would never make that mistake again.

"Good because I would've of let you." Santana said with a small smile.

"Are you going to tell Kurt?"

"Yeah…I have too."

"Wait, why?" Rachel was scared.

"Because he is your best friend; he should know."

"Fine…So…What happened with you last night?" Rachel finally asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing really…I got a girl's number…What happened with you? Oh right, I already know. I heard it!" Rachel's eyes went wide and she covered her face with her hands while mumbling sorry. Then it hit Santana, this relationship was based off a bet. It's going to end well and after what Rachel has been through it's just too mean. But she couldn't stop it without hurting her. Santana needed to tell Rachel after her and Finn's first date. She would say Finn won and be with the same girl for two months. Their first date might be able to get Rachel back into the dating world. Rachel could move on. It made sense in Santana's head and it would have to work. Nothing bad could go wrong, right?


	3. Guaranteed Fun

**Sorry I totally neglected you guys and if I made any mistakes. I need sleep and I wanted to update so sorry if I missed the mistakes. I have been a little busy with summer reading. I had a lot of that and I was down the shore. I hope you like it...It took me like 3 hours to write and edit...I got side tracked by Criminal Minds. I am obsessed with that show. Anywho...Enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

Today was the day Rachel was forced to go on a date with Finn. He kept texting her and one time she texted him back without really thinking about it. She didn't want to seem like a huge bitch so she agreed on a day to go the date. Maybe if she showed him the messed up girl she is he will leave running. That would make everything easier…

"Rachel! Finn is here for you!" Santana shouted from living room.

"So…Uhh…Found any girl who is worth sleeping with for two months?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to hurt her, Finn." Santana blurted out to Finn's surprise.

"Umm…" Finn didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to hurt her either but a bet is a bet…He was always taught that. A bet is kind of like a promise. He was taught to never break a promise.

"She has been through a lot! How are we going to not mess her up even more?"

"Well, what else should we do? I don't back out of bets and I know for a fact that you don't either."

"That's why I'm going to tell Rachel after your date. I'm just telling you before I do it." Santana crossed her arms as to signal that there was no room for arguments.

"No! You can't!"

"And why can't I?" Santana sneered.

"Because she will never trust you after this. I mean, if we tell her later maybe she has been through so much stuff that she'll forgive you." Finn was pleading with Santana.

"Finn, she might not be able to get over it later. She is more likely to forgive me now." Santana was looking at Finn like he was stupid.

"But when you explain it to her she will be disgusted that you could do that to anyone…Even if you don't know them that well." Finn wasn't the brightest star in the sky but he knew he had one up on Santana.

"Ugh…This is a mess. I am never making a bet again."

"Hey, maybe she will dump me and no one will ever have to know."

"No, you'd have to tell Kurt. Kurt would tell Rachel and they both would be all disappointed in me. I hate that look. It annoys me more than anything." Finn chuckled; Santana says that something annoys her more than anything every other day. Finally Rachel emerged from her room looking stunning. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that made her legs look like they went on for miles and miles along with a tight fitting purple shirt. Her hair was straight and she added just enough make-up to make her eyes pop and to look natural as well.

"Damn, Berry!" Santana shouted and Rachel lightly blushed. Finn was speechless. She just looked amazing and not as short as he remembered her to be…Then he noticed the high heels.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked Finn. He had to clear his throat before he answered a yes. Rachel couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in his plaid shirt and jeans. He looked simple yet nice. Jesse never really dressed down.

"Okay, see ya later Santana." Rachel said with a small smile and walked towards the door. Both Finn and Santana stood looking at Rachel's ass while she walked.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel asked as both Finn and Santana looked away. Only Finn had a hard core blush spreading across his cheeks.

"N-nothing. We can go now…" Finn walked toward Rachel trying to make his blush less obvious by looking down.

"Have fun you two!" Santana shouted as the two walked out of the apartment.

"So, what were you and Santana talking about?" Rachel asked while they were walking towards Finn's car.

"Nothing really…She just told me not to hurt you and stuff like that…Kind of like something a protective mom and dad would do." Rachel walked faster after he said the word mom.

"Where are we going tonight?" Rachel said after they got into the car.

"Oh I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Finn said with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh boy…" Rachel hadn't exactly made up her mind about Finn. He seemed like a one night stand kind of guy but now he was making her go on a date with him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Finn said and shook Rachel's knee.

"I hope so! Right now I could be hanging out with my other friends and be guaranteed a good time." Finn smiled at her comment. She was going to have fun, he knew it. The only reason he knew that is because no one can hate a picnic with swimming after! By that time they arrived at the picnic.

"Trust me; you'll have a good time." Finn said and Rachel laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Huh?" Finn said while attacking Rachel's sides with his fingers. Rachel was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Nothing! Let me go!" Rachel got out in between laughs and finally pulled away.

"Never ever do that again." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"I can't make any promises." Finn smirked at Rachel and they started walking to the picnic Finn had set up.

"Wow, you did all of this?" Rachel asked in shock when they go to the picnic.

"Well, yeah…You made it pretty clear you didn't want to go out with me on a date so when you reluctantly said yes I knew I had to make it perfect." Finn said with a small smile.

"It's perfect." Rachel said with a nod and smiled. No one had ever done something so sweet for her before.

"Do you want to sit now?" Finn asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, I am actually pretty hungry." Rachel said while patting her tummy.

"Haha, okay." Finn said with a smile as they took their seat.

"I have a question for you." Rachel finally said after Finn set up their food.

"I have an answer for you." Finn said and Rachel smiled a little.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I am actually a teacher for high school students." Rachel's eye brows raised and Finn chuckled.

"I was being forced to use my vacation days when I met you." It seemed to answer the questions Rachel had in her mind at the moment.

"Wow…Didn't expect that. So, let me guess, you are the one teacher that everyone loves?" Finn laughed at nodded.

"Oh yeah; all the girls have crushes on me and all the boys look up to me." Finn was cocky about his last statement which made Rachel smile a bit.

"I have a feeling not everyone likes you at the hospital?" Finn asked.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I am very loved there! Patients send me flowers and all the nurses love me! Actually a few doctors have asked me out." Rachel said as-a-matter-of-factly. The last part kind of made Finn jealous; how could a teacher compete with a doctor? Doctors make more money and save people's lives. What does he do? Teach kids who could care less about the actual information and more about him.

"Why haven't you taken anyone up on their offers?" Finn asked while looking into his drink.

"I was in a relationship…Not that any of them cared. Really what a couple of the doctors wanted was a quick lay. I'm not that easy…" Rachel said and rolled her eyes. Finn couldn't help but continue looking into his drink while scoffing at Rachel's last statement.

"Shut up! I was looking for a one night stand! I never actually thought I would see you again or anything…I work with these people." Finn smiled at her during her explanation and Rachel hit him playfully on the arm.

"Chill, I got that from you when we woke up. You come off as a very private person which could be mistaken for cold." Rachel bit her lip and seemed to be thinking it over.

"So what if I am mistaken for cold? I don't care what others think…I got over that in high school. The only people that could really have an impact on me with what they thought are dead. No use in trying to be something I'm not. I'm a private person. No one needs to know every little thing about me. I'm surprised you don't think of me as cold." Finn could see the sadness in Rachel's eyes when she talked about her dead parents. Wait, he wasn't supposed to know her parents were dead! He had to make sure nothing Kurt told him was repeated.

"Well, you are a doctor and you save lives. You seemed to be having a fun time the night before which makes me believe you can have a good time. Cold people really can't have such a good time and most cold people I know won't save people for their jobs. Plain and simple." Finn explained with a shrug.

"What are we going to do after we eat?" Rachel said after they spent a few minutes looking into each other's eyes.

"Swimming." Finn said and handed Rachel her food.

"Swimming? I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you. Damn it…" Finn was angry at himself for being so stupid and forgetting to tell her to bring one.

"Don't worry about it. Bathing suits are kind of the same as bras and panties, right?" Finn smiled a little and nodded.

"It's kind of cold outside so where do you expect to go swimming?"

"Over there, at the lake." Finn pointed to a beautiful lake where the moonlight reflected on the water.

"It'll be freezing! I can't get sick!"

"Oh you won't, I promise." Finn said and smiled one of his crooked smiles.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to keep that promise."

"Oh, I will." Finn said and started eating.

Soon both were finished their dinners and Rachel waited as Finn cleaned up their trash. She had offered to help but he refused which left Rachel to go over the date in her head. It had gone pretty well compared to all the other dates she has had. They joked around but had there serious moments. They kind of seemed a little bit perfect for each other in a sense…Rachel would never let it get that far. Look at her only other extremely serious relationship? He beat her all the time. Finn may seem different but so did Jesse…

"You ready?" Finn said and snapped Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be to jump into cold water." Rachel said and started walking towards the lake.

"You won't be that cold, if you follow my lead." Finn said and smiled while taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks. Rachel couldn't help but stare at his perfect body in the moonlight. It almost seemed unreal.

"Ready?" Finn asked after noticing Rachel just looking at him.

"O-oh yeah. Just let me get undressed…" Rachel never thought she would be saying those words tonight. She tried to pretend that Finn wasn't watching her…She was getting nervous. His body was just so perfect and yet hers wasn't nearly close to perfection…

"Can you turn around?" Rachel asked without looking at Finn.

"O-oh...Of course, sorry…" Finn mumbled and turned around. Before he knew it Rachel had ran past him and jumped off the dock and into the lake with a scream.

"IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!" Rachel shouted and jumped out, shaking. Finn smiled and looked Rachel up and down. She was like a goddess in his eyes.

"W-w-wel-l a-are y-y-o-u g-goin-g to g-et i-n-n?" Rachel said while trying to control her voice but failed seeing as she was just too cold.

"Yeah." Finn walked up to a shaking Rachel and wrapped her in his arms. Rachel was beginning to heat up but Finn jumped into the water with her still in his arms.

"F-Finn!" Rachel shouted.

"Just swim around, okay?" Finn let go of Rachel and tried to warm up by swimming around. He hadn't expected it to be that cold.

"I am s-s-still f-f-reezing!" Rachel shouted while swimming closer to Finn.

"Still?" Finn was cold but not freezing like Rachel.

"Mhm." Rachel nodded her head and was right in front of Finn. Finn couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked right now, even though she was shaking. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her so he did. At first Rachel was taken by surprise but she kissed him back. She put her hands on his shoulders and Finn put his hands on Rachel's hip. He pulled her body flush against his and she moved her arms to be around his neck.

"Still freezing?" Finn asked after they broke apart. Rachel just shook her head no and pulled Finn down for another kiss.

Both jumped into Finn's car shaking from getting out of the lake. Rachel and Finn hadn't thought their plan full. Rachel didn't have a change of clothes and neither did Finn. Finn had also forgotten to remember that as well. Finn quickly turned the heat on and Rachel jumped into Finn's lap, trying to get warm.

"I didn't think it was going to be this cold! It is still spring and yet it's freezing out." Rachel ignored Finn's comments and started undressing him.

"Whoa, what are you doing!?" Finn asked after grabbing her hands.

"Skin to skin contact is the best way to keep warm!"

"The heat is on."

"Actually it's broken. If you haven't realized it really hasn't gotten that much warmer in here. So undress! Now!" Rachel barked at Finn.

"Rachel, I'd love to have skin to skin contact with you but I need to get you home before Santana kills me! I didn't realize how long we were I the water having…having fun." Finn said and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"But I'm so cold!" Finn reached behind his seat and gave Rachel his old McKinley sweatshirt.

"Here, wear this. I'll drive quickly." Rachel put on the sweatshirt and was completely engulfed in the smell of Finn, a smell she could get used to. She wouldn't never even think of jumping into a lake with a boy in just her bra and panties…Not to mention having sex in the lake with him, on the first date. The sex part was a mistake but the date wasn't. She genuinely enjoyed the date before the lake…Not saying she didn't enjoy the lake part…She was getting off topic. Rachel needed to take things slow, not jump into things.

"Thanks…I had a good time." Rachel said, still cold.

"Sure, can I take you out again?" Finn asked, praying she would say yes.

"Yeah…I'd like that." Rachel said with a smile and it caused Finn to smile. Even without the bet, he would've asked Rachel out again. He hadn't expected to have sex with Rachel in the lake…It kind of just happened and it was awesome! Best sex he'd ever had but he to remember he wanted to build a _real _relationship, not just be her fuck buddy.

"How about…Friday?" Finn asked.

"Um…I have to see if I'm on call that night but I think I'm free." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Great." Finn said with a wide smile.

"So…" Rachel said while shifting in her seat.

"So? Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Uh…No." Finn remembered Rachel used to sing and that Kurt missed her singing. He used to rave about how brilliant she was at singing.

"Sing with me?" Finn asked.

"I-I don't sing…" Rachel said silently and sunk smaller in her seat.

"I don't either but come on, I won't judge. Singing is fun." Finn said and smiled at her.

"F-fine…" Rachel didn't know what possessed her to agree to sing but he was right, singing was fun. She missed singing. Jesse was no longer in her life and Finn said he wouldn't judge so, why not? 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' came on the radio and Finn started singing. Rachel was impressed by Finn's voice. She never would've thought Finn could sing like that. It was time for Rachel to sing so she took in a deep breath and sung. Finn froze and looked at Rachel who pointed towards the road. Finn got the hint and they both continued singing but Finn had to remember to keep his eyes on the road.

"That was amazing! You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Best singer, by far!" Finn shouted with a huge smile on his face. It made Rachel started giggling.

"Thank you. I don't sing very often…I guess it was easy with you." Rachel said with a smile and a shrug.

"It was easy to sing with you too. I mean, you are like twenty million times better than me at singing but you didn't seem to judge me." Finn said.

"You have a great voice, Finn." Rachel said with a smile.

"Thank you." Finn said and smiled. Rachel couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face.

"You know, I used to dream of being on Broadway." Rachel said. She had no reason as to why she was opening up to him but she just couldn't help it.

"Really? I've always wanted to go into the army." Finn had told Rachel about his dad after he got her to talk about her dads.

"Well, you can still go. I can't be on Broadway. My singing isn't what it used to be. I would be beaten out by people who went to school for this…Not to become a doctor."

"I'm sorry but we are here." Finn said as he pulled up to her apartment building.

"Right, I guess I'll text you to let you know if I'm free on Friday or not…"

"Hey, do you want me to come up? We can continue talking." Finn said with a small smile.

"No, I'm good. I had a great time…Thank you." Rachel turned to leave but was stopped by Finn.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Finn asked and Rachel leaned and kissed Finn's lips softly.

"Good night." Rachel said with a smile and went up to her apartment. When she opened the door she saw Kurt and Santana talking.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked as he saw a very happy Rachel walk through the door wearing a large sweatshirt.

"Just went out on a date." Rachel said with a smile and it endured Santana to gulp.

"Who is this guy? You never told me about a date."

"His name is Finn. He works at a school-" Rachel was caught off by Kurt saying he is a teacher for high school students and he was just taking his sick days off from school.

"H-how did you know?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Because that is my brother."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks ^.^**


End file.
